Cowardly Lion
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: Garcia ambushes Reid when he walks into the office one morning and blackmails him into doing something he's not quite ready to do - tell Morgan how he feels. Companion to "Fearless"; oneshot.


A/N: Alright, you guys convinced me to write more on this storyline, you better love me for this XD

**This is a companion to "Fearless" [Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited that] and it's also a ONESHOT. It will have Garcia and Reid's conversation AND Reid's answer to Morgan's question since you guys apparently don't like it when I leave you hanging.**

**You don't have to read "Fearless" to be able to follow this, but it explains why Morgan asks what he asks.**

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid slash**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

_COWARDLY LION_

* * *

Reid breathed in the smell of bitter coffee that permeated the FBI building. He glanced down toward the bullpen and saw Prentiss talking to Seaver. He frowned when they glanced up at him with strange looks on their faces. He spotted Morgan standing outside of Hotch's office and offered him his usual shy smile, then turned to go to the bathroom, but he was nearly run over by Garcia.

"Good morning my sweet," she beamed at him. "Where exactly would you be going?"

"I need to go to the bathroom, Garcia." Reid said, attempting to move around her. She stepped back in his path, shaking her head.

"Oh no you don't." she warned. "We have a deal, Boy Wonder."

Reid swallowed nervously, "Garcia," he almost whined. "Please, not now."

She pouted, "Do you want me to tell Derek about those love pictures?" she demanded. "Or should I just email them to him?"

"Garcia!" he glanced around, making sure no one was listening. "You made those photos yourself."

The bubbly red head shrugged, "Does that really matter?" she asked, raising a brow.

Reid licked his lips, "You promised." He almost whispered, his eyes darting around.

"So did you." She pointed out. "I don't see you keeping your side of the bargain."

"You never set a deadline." The young genius argued. "I'm just… trying to get up the nerve to… to do it."

Garcia pursed her lips, "There is now a deadline." She said. "You'd better have done it by this afternoon."

Reid's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "What? Garcia, no."

"Either you do it, or those photos go into Morgan's email… and after that, Facebook."

Reid pressed his lips tightly together, "This is blackmail."

"I never said I played fair, sweetie. Besides, I'm right and you know it."

"You are not." Reid shook his head stubbornly. "You're an insane, evil manipulator."

Garcia grinned at him. "Tell me something I don't know. …Now, get over there and do it. You might as well get it over with and I will witness it to make sure you did."

Reid glanced toward Morgan, who was now having an apparently angry conversation with Prentiss and Seaver, though Seaver seemed to be playing it smart and not getting into it too much. "I can't." he said desperately. "Garcia, I just…"

Garcia's face softened, "Of course you can, Junior G-man. It's not even that difficult."

A pained look flashed across the younger man's face and he shook his head, "Garcia… I'm too scared, ok?"

"Scared of what? You're telling me that you can hunt down psychos all day long and you're scared of this? Reid, you're… you're a lot braver than you think. It's all just mind over matter. Breath slow and stay focused and you can do anything. Tell yourself… you're a brave lion in the jungle."

Reid made a face, "More like the Cowardly Lion." He muttered.

The technical analyst placed her hands on her hips and fixed the young man with a stern glare. "Now you listen to me, Spencer Reid, you are going to do this one way or another. You can do it the easy way - my way - and realize how right I am and always will be, or you can be stubborn and let your heart be torn and trampled on for years until you realize all the time you wasted was for absolutely nothing." She paused and looked back toward the bullpen where Morgan was still talking to Seaver. Prentiss had gotten up and was now talking to Hotch.

"He's right there, Reid. Just do it. You'll see, I'm totally right."

Reid stared over there for a minute and quickly looked away when Morgan looked up at him. "Garcia…"

"It's one teensy tiny little kiss," Garcia insisted. "There is nothing to be nervous about and I'm telling you right now, only good things will come of it."

"I can't just walk up to him and kiss him!" Reid sounded exasperated.

"Then don't. Say, 'Derek, I love you. I've loved you for years.' and _then_ kiss him."

"It's not that simple." Reid argued, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Garcia frowned. "Look, he's coming this way, now's the perfect time!"

"Garcia…" Before he could finish the sentence, Morgan tapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Pretty Boy, can we talk?"

Reid glanced back at the older man, a million different thoughts rushing through his mind at once. He glanced back at Garcia, slightly irritated at the smug look she had on her face and licked his lips. "Uh… sure." He said slowly. "About what?"

Morgan took him by the elbow and led him away - to the chagrin of Garcia. "Well…" he said slowly. "It's sort of personal. I was wondering…" he trailed off when they turned into the break room.

"Wondering what?" Reid asked, still feeling nervous. He knew Garcia wasn't far away. She was probably listening to their conversation. Morgan didn't respond at first, instead walking into the thankfully empty break room and letting go of his arm.

"Morgan?" Reid frowned, wondering if something was wrong.

Morgan swallowed and looked into Reid's eyes. "I was wondering if… well, would you like to … to see a movie with me tonight? And maybe get something to eat?"

Reid stared at him for a long moment, thinking he had to have heard him wrong somehow… There was no way Morgan meant it as a date. Not a chance. He stared at him for so long Morgan started to worry that he had said something wrong. What if he had offended Reid? Damn, there went their friendship…

After a minute, Reid finally found his voice again. "You mean… you mean like a date? …With you?"

Morgan hesitated, not quite able to read the jumble of emotions in Reid's eyes. He nodded, "Yeah… I mean, unless you don't want to. I… Well, _I'd _like for it to be a date, but if you don't -"

"NO!" Reid shook his head. "I…" he bit his lip and glanced toward the door, certain Garcia was out there listening. He stepped closer to Morgan and took a deep breath. "I would love to." He assured him. A small smile touched his lips at the look of utter relief on Morgan's face. "I was actually… well, I wanted to tell you…" he wasn't exactly sure how to say it. Talking about feelings had never been his strong point. "I wanted to tell you that… I've… I've liked you for a while. Years, actually. And… and it's more like… love than like, honestly. I mean, I …"

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Morgan asked, stepping closer to the other man.

Reid thought about it and sighed, "…I was scared you would say no. I… I didn't want you to hate me forever and … after we found out about … about what happened to you when you were younger I just thought there was no way that you would…"

"That I would fall in love with another man?" Morgan asked, studying Reid's face. He laughed lightly, shaking his head. "I guess we've both just been letting fear get in the way…" He paused for a moment, shaking his head.

Reid licked his lips and could've sworn he heard a whispered voice saying, _"kiss him!" _from outside of the door. He hesitated again and stepped forward, closer to the other man than he'd been in a long, long time.

Morgan studied his face, something different in his eyes that Reid had never seen before. "…Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing the look on Reid's face.

Reid licked his lips and looked down for a second. "… Can I… Could we… I…"

"What?" Morgan asked, smiling patiently at the other man.

Reid took a deep breath and met Morgan's eyes once again. "I've always wanted to kiss you…" he said, being more bold than Morgan had expected.

Morgan grinned, leaning closer, his face just inches from Reid's, his breath brushing against Reid's cheek. "Why didn't you say something sooner?" he whispered, pressing his lips to Reid's gently.

The younger man latched onto him, deepening the kiss with surprising intensity and both men just smiled when they heard the delighted squeals of one Penelope Garcia coming from just outside of the break room door.

"Spencer?" Morgan said quietly, breaking the kiss only long enough to speak.

"Hmm?" Reid murmured, his lips against Morgan's, unwilling to move away.

"I think I'm ready for that date now…"

Reid grinned and pulled him back to him, tilting his head and pressing against Morgan's body, his head spinning with happy thoughts. "Me too." He agreed.

**THE END**

* * *

_"If you wait to do everything until you're sure it's right, you'll probably never do much of anything."  
_**~Win Borden**

* * *

**E/N: Alright, this time it really is the end guys! No more, alright? XD Hope you enjoyed it. If you haven't read "Fearless" and want to know what Prentiss and Morgan were talking about, check that out! Let me know what y'all think!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
